


Ancient Schemes

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: We take a step back in time, to see the birth of the schemes that lead to the events which originated the rise of the Druchii, and the... unique relationship that Malekith has with his mother.
Kudos: 5





	Ancient Schemes

The trudge through Nagarythe had been long and irritating, the constant harrying of the Shadow Warriors and Alith Anar’s elite Shadow-Walker squads had meant they were forming up for battle as often as calling a march. However, Malekith, Witch-King of the Druchii, had his mother’s forces to support him along with his own. Along with many tens of thousands of Norscan thralls from Morathi’s side, and her vast host of Slaanesh-worshipping Druchii, his own forces had plowed a path onward toward the heart of Nagarythe.  
As the march was called over for the night, the Druchii King convened in his tent with his generals and began talking amongst their host about deployment and battle strategies.  
“…and then we strike at Karond Kar! The weak Asur will never know what hit them, we shall send their souls screaming to Slaanesh!” cried Malus, full of bloody desire for a quick and brutal offensive, as always.  
“No, we must be careful, the elves of Nagarythe are excellent at slowing our forces down, a full frontal assault will leave our flanks open, we must burn and pillage the countryside and force them to face us head on.”  
“They will use that disorder to stage an ambush!” Malus snapped. “If we divide our forces we become easy targets, how much the fool are you?!”  
The argument was madness and Malekith grew sick of it. Smashing his fist down upon the table which bore their map, he earned a silence from his subordinates.   
“I will oversee the offensive on Karond Kar personally!” he exclaimed.   
“We shall strike within the next fortnight. While most of the force faces the Asur openly, we will leave a sizable force of Cold One Knights and chariots to run down any ambushes that may make an attempt on our rear. Does everyone understand?”  
The Druchii generals all nodded, and he sighed, sinking into his seat at the head of the table.  
“Very well. Leave.” he ordered.  
At once his generals left, and it was soon only him, Morathi and Kouran. The Black Guard stood straight at attention, showing no visible reaction when Malekith’s mother slunk over to the Witch-King, and placed her hands upon the metal of his chestplate.   
“I love when you take charge, Malekith… it reminds me of your father…” she whispered, leaning over the chair to run her hands all over him.  
“Mother, please.” he said, closing his eyes and wishing beyond hope that he wasn’t so horribly mangled. That he still had flesh and all the parts the flames of Asuryan had burned away. What he would do to her now… if only.  
“Don’t touch me.”  
She slowly moved away. “I still remember the first time… don’t you? It was so, so long ago, but I remember it like it was only minutes.”  
He sighed. “Yes mother. I remember.”   
The king of the Druchii leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, remembering the night in question, all those thousands of years ago.  
…  
Nagarythe, Year -4271 by the Imperial Calendar…  
…  
The trees were black as ink against the dark, dark blue night sky as Malekith’s carriage moved along the dirt paths, their branches scratching softly against the wooden roof as the wheels bumped and bounced on the dirt and rocks. The constant crashing sound of the pouring rain mixed with the occasional crackling explosion of thunder and lightning mixed together to form the auditory accompaniment to a truly awful night. As the High Elf shifted in his seat, displeased at being out during this weather, he thought to himself that his mother better have something important to tell him, for making him come all this way.  
Her letter had been specific and urgent, but still. He figured it could have waited until at least next week…  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, he stepped from the carriage into the overwhelming downpour and through the rain he peered up at the building in front of him. It was a truly massive manor. Every window was brightly lit, and the sounds of… well it sounded like a party. The thing that made him wonder was it didn’t quite sound right. Too many screams and moans, almost like a battle, but no that couldn’t be it. There was no clattering of swords and spears against shields and armor, no damage to the building or anything around it.  
He nodded to his chauffer and tossed a bag of coins to the elf who held the reigns of the carriage “I can find my way back, you’re free to go.”  
“Yes sir!” he replied, and turned around, disappearing quickly into the haze of rain.   
As Malekith listened to the sound of the carriage retreating away, he approached the building, and noticed to his surprise that every single window had its curtains covering the glass, making it impossible to see inside. Odd… The sound of the moaning mixing with the din of many people speaking and yelling at once was very confusing.  
A sudden lightening strike illuminated the building further and he saw clearly twisted statues of elves engaging in disgusting and debaucheries acts of excess. Could this be a residence belonging to one of the cults of pleasure he’d heard rumor of? There was only one way to be sure, he took hold of the doors of the building, and pulled them open.  
At once his thoughts were validated. There were Elves standing, sitting lying or sprawling everywhere in a massive entryway. Everyone was naked, and everyone was committing some kind of act of debauchery. On the huge staircase leading to the upper level, elves were cutting themselves and each other while leaning against banisters or columns, there were women, and men, getting it from behind while bent over the railing of the balcony overlooking the front door, on the floor of the entryway, on the stairs, everywhere. In hallways to either side of the entrance the madness continued. There was what looked like captured creatures, or even more revoltingly, other elves, being whipped as they squirmed in agony, some were begging for mercy, some were begging for more. People were drinking full bottles of wine at a time while eating food laid out on tables, for an entire feast, consuming at least ten portions each on their own.  
These were only a few of the things happening all around Malekith as his gaze drifted across the room, jaw dropped, eyes wide. This… was madness… this was not what his Aenerion had died for!  
The smell of blood and alcohol and sweat and a thousand other things mixed together in a concoction that made him want to gag, and then finally, he saw her.  
At the top of the stairs his mother, Morathi, former queen of the Asur, was being taken from both the front and the rear by two huge burly men, and sucking the cock of a third. Not elves, humans, Norscans it looked like. They had symbols of Slaanesh tattoed all over their bodies. She was facing away from him, as he walked closer, stepping around the other elves in the throes of various ecstasies, moving to confront her. As he reached Morathi she pulled back from the one in her mouth and made a delighted little laugh as he spilled his seed all over her face, catching some on her tongue, she swallowed, before turning around and looking surprised momentarily.  
“Malekith! My son, I- Ohh… ah! I didn’t expect to see you so soon!”  
“It is midnight mother, this is when you requested I arrive.”  
“Is it? Oh how the time flies… mmmnhh…”  
as they were speaking she was still being fucked ragged by her two other partners.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” he roared at her, in violent revulsion at all that was around him. “Do you have any idea how fast you would be executed if this was found out?! How am I supposed to make any progress as a noble if you are having debauched pleasure parties in the woods, waiting for some unassuming ranger to come by and find you, and WILL YOU PLEASE STOP HAVING SEX LONG ENOUGH TO SPEAK WITH ME?!”   
As he finished his rant, the human fucking his mother’s pussy climaxed, and pulled out, and she gave a contented sigh of pleasure at the feeling of being filled.   
Rolling her eyes she slammed down on the man inside her ass, and turned, snapping his neck with a simple twist, standing up, and wiping an errant jet of spunk from her cheek.  
“Fine, let us go somewhere more private.” she said, walking with him.  
As they walked down the hall of the building, the sounds of the entryway faded, but there was still screams and moans and cries from almost every door they passed.  
“So, I have a plan…” she told Malekith.   
His mother was still naked, her bountiful breasts and long black hair running down her back almost down to her butt, and it took him a few moments to force himself not to stare.  
“These pleasure cults grow stronger every year, and oh they are such fun…! However while being enjoyable for a romp, they also present a wonderful opportunity. We can use them, to affect change in Ulthuan.”  
“Mother… is this not what father died to prevent!? He gave his life to destroy Chaos, to rid the world of corruption, why would you betray him like this-“  
Morathi slapped him hard across the face.   
“I have done nothing of the sort! The nobles betrayed his memory when they stepped over us for power, and elected that pompus FOOL Bel-Shaanar! How dare they, the indignity, passing over the heir of Aenerion for… UGH!”  
“But mother surely there is a way to do this without the help of Chaos!” he protested. “The dark gods cannot be trusted, you should know this!”  
“We do not trust them, we destroy the cults!” and with that, she explained to them her whole plan, even arresting his own mother for being involved with the Slaaneshi worshippers, to gain favor and trust, implicate the current king, and FINALLY take power for himself.  
“It could work mother...” he said, nodding. “It actually could work!”  
By the time she finished speaking they were standing in front of two large double doors. Pushing them open, Morathi revealed a huge, tremendously comfortable looking bed, and pulled him in with her.   
“What are we doing here..?” he asked, started to get suspicious of her intent.  
“Now my son, my brave, beautiful Malekith… gods you are the spitting image of your father!” she tore off his pants with almost animalistic fury, and grabbed him in her hands.  
The heir of Aenerion felt himself harden in her grip as he stumbled and fell into the almost sinfully soft and welcoming embrace of the bedsheets. “M-Mother, wait, what are yo- ooohhh…”  
He felt Morathi take him in her mouth, and with a skill he would have thought only a daemonette capable of, she sucked him off with expert technique. He tried to push her head away, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually force her off.   
GODS that felt good, better than it had any right to feel, the suction action combined with the way she rubbed his sack and bobbed her head got him to the brink in moments.   
“M-Mother really, you shouldn’t… I’m going to… ah!” she doubled down, and his orgasm was upon him, his hips jutting up with sudden pleasure shooting through him as the noble elf gasped out in ecstasy and climaxed into his mother’s mouth.  
She sucked down every last drop with expert precision, pulling off about halfway before he was done, jerking him off better than even he had ever managed to do, letting his seed splatter across her face and breasts.  
“We’re only just getting started.” She said, pulling him up into a sitting position and pressing his face to her breast.  
“Come Malekith, like you were little, suck my breasts, please, god it turned me on so much even when you were a baby, the way you bit them when you started teething… ah, do it again! Bite them, bite them hard!”  
Malekith obeyed, not knowing much of what else to do, sucking her hard, biting down on those fat, juicy breasts, she screamed, and he stopped, but she only sighed and moaned with discontent.   
“D-Don’t stop Malekith, never stop!” and so he didn’t, he bit and sucked her for a good while, before finally she screamed and spasmed. Looking down the noble realized she’d been shoving a whole fist into her gaped cunt as he’d been sucking her.  
His mother’s orgasm was both noisy and violent, and when she finally fell back he could see he’d bitten bloody teethmarks into her tit.  
“I didn’t mean to-“  
“Don’t apologize, I want it more, more!” Morathi rolled over face down, ass up in the air. “Take me! Take me like your father did, I want to see how the rightful king fucks his mother!”  
He hesitated a moment. Should he…? It was so wrong, he could feel the gaze of Slaanesh over his shoulder, Malekith knew he shouldn’t but… Fuck it, his mother’s ass was divine, and he wanted to slap into it over and over as he fucked her.  
Lining himself up with her pussy, the former queen shifted so he was pressed against her asshole. “No! Here, I want it here, fuck my shithole, come on, do it! Fuck your mother in the ass!”  
“Stop calling yourself my mother… its weird.”   
“Its wrong!” she corrected. “But what is wrong feels so ri- AH!”  
Morathi gasped suddenly as he spat on her asshole, smirking as she reached back and rubbed his saliva into the opening, fingering herself slightly as she did so.   
“Mmmm… nasty, I love it. Now do it! Put it in me, FUCK ME!”   
With a violent thrust, he slammed himself inside Morathi. She screamed and pushed back, taking Malekith all the way to the hilt with one thrust and letting him get deep inside her. The feeling of his mother’s asshole wrapped around his cock was divine, and he began to move.  
Deep, long strokes at first, lancing all the way to the hilt every time, making her moan. The noble elf grabbed that long hair and yanked her head up hard, slapping her ass.   
“You stupid bitch, you like it when your son fucks your ass.” Malekith spat, full of contempt for how base and animalistic her urges had become.   
“Yes, ah… yes I do!” she gasped. Malekith hit her again, and she made a gasping cry of pain. He was hitting her now to hurt her.  
He yanked her hair up and tears of pain welled in Morathi’s eyes as he went faster. Her round, full ass jiggling as he beat it with slaps and scratches until it bled. Taking her neck with another hand, he choked her until she started blacking out, and then let her go.  
Morathi could feel pain and terror and pleasure all together as her son fucked her ragged. He was just like Aenerion, Khaine’s contempt strong and hot in his blood. Her asshole burned and ached and she could barely breathe, but it felt so GOOD.  
The feeling of her body clenching and tightening with every brutal slam into her was driving him mad. Gods it felt good to hear her scream, Malekith thought as he licked the blood off his fingers where his scratches had dug deep, to push her into the sheets with every thrust.   
“M-Malekith you’re… hurting me!” she gasped.  
“Oh am I? You want me to stop?” he asked, hitting her again.  
She bit her lip. “No! No, hurt me more, I want more, I need the pain!”  
As Morathi’s body was ravaged and she was choked and scratched and slapped, the pleasure only grew even stronger. The excess of violence and the excess of brutality made the will of Slaanesh strong, and it brought more pleasure with more pain. The former queen was cumming endlessly, while the agony only grew.  
Malekith however, just enjoyed hurting her. Indulging in sadism as she did in masochism, feeling himself thrust in harder with every passing moment, by the time he was at his brink, she was a mess. He dropped her hair and let her fall face first into the bed, gripping her hips with both hands.  
Malkeith went harder, harder, until finally, thrusting in to the very hilt, he grabbed her throat from behind and choked her through his entire climax. If she died, so be it.   
As her son ruined her and started shooting his hot cum inside her asshole, Morathi choked, she tried to draw breath but she couldn’t. Her vision went black as the orgasms became too extreme for her mind to process, and she slipped into darkness.  
When the son of Aenerion was done, he pulled out and let her ass gape, leaking down onto the sheets. He let her go and listened with a smirk as she fell to the bed, gasping a couple times while her eyes fluttered closed.  
The wetness running down her thighs showed she had climaxed several times during that, and he could smell that she’d also pissed herself. Malekith put his finger under her nose and found she was still breathing, so as he was rolling his eyes, he got out of the bed.   
Disgusted with the whole ordeal, he put his pants back on, fixed his hair, and stepped out of the bedroom.  
“I’m leaving now mother.” He called over his shoulder.  
There was no answer. She had been utterly knocked out.   
As the heir of Aenerion walked through the hall and past the partygoers, he found that things had apparently escalated in their absence. Murder and madness were now everywhere, there was open flaying, and the sex had turned into some kind of mess with blood, violence and disfigurement at the forefront of every act.  
Only a few of them noticed and tried to stop him, and Malekith quickly cut them down with a dagger hidden in his noble’s suit. Stepping over blood and bodies, he walked outside and into the now drizzling rain. It appeared to have tapered off some since he’d been outside.  
That was for the best, he decided he’d get back to the nearby town via an evening walk.  
A clear head was needed for the many trails that he had yet to face.   
…  
Present day…  
…  
Malekith charged forces with the forces of Naggarond as they breached Karond Kar’s walls. The screams and violence of battle were a welcome respite to his infuriatingly annoying arguments amongst generals on the march, or the demented whispers of his mother.  
As the Witch-King cut a noble down and watched the terror in his eyes fade to an empty hollow stare where once life had been, he smiled under his helmet. This was what he was made for.


End file.
